


I Drive Your Truck

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey drives Eliot's truck. SongFic for "I Drive Your Truck" by Lee Brice</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Drive Your Truck

Prompt: I Drive Your Truck (Song by Lee Brice)  
Fandom: Leverage/Angel crossover  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Lindsey McDonald, Lilah Morgan  
Pairing: None  
Summary: Lindsey drives Eliot's truck. SongFic for "I Drive Your Truck" by Lee Brice  
Disclaimer: I own a Netflix account, and an iTunes copy of "I Drive Your Truck", nothing else. None of these belongs to me. I'm just taking it out for a joyride and WILL return everything in one piece. Promise.

Lindsey knew that if he drove the beat up truck into work, he'd get hell from Lilah, but he didn't really care. As far as he was concerned Lilah could go do something anatomically impossible with her nagging. After work he planned to drive until he found a nice long back road (not an easy feat in Los Angeles).

Three years ago today his family had been informed that Eliot had been killed in action, and he knew that his mom would phone to ask if he was coming home, but he couldn't go sit by the grave he knew was empty. There hadn't been enough left to burry after his little brother's convoy had been hit by an IED. He never really felt like Eliot was there with him.

In that old truck that El had loved so much, with the same radio station playing through the static, and nothing else changed he felt like his kid brother was sitting beside him chatting about how the Cowboys had played the night before. Sometimes he even felt a light punch to his shoulder that he knew Eliot would have given him is he saw the tears rolling down his face.

Lindsey had done everything recommended, even talked to one of Wolfram and Hart's not quite human psychologist, but nothing was quite as effective as taking the truck out for a good long drive and just turning his mind off for a few hours. When he drove Eliot's truck it was like his brother wasn't dead and everything was okay for a while.

Eighty-nine cents in the ashtray  
Half empty bottle of Gatorade  
Rollin' on the floorboard

That dirty Braves cap on the dash  
Dogtags hangin' from the rear view  
Old Skoal can and cowboy boots  
And a "Go Army" shirt folded in the back

This thing burns gas like crazy  
But that's all right  
People got their ways of copin'  
Oh, and I've got mine

I drive your truck  
I roll every window down  
And I burn up  
Every road in this town  
I find a field, I tear it up  
Till all the pain is a cloud of dust  
Yes, sometimes, I drive your truck

I leave that radio playin'  
The same ole country station  
Where you left it  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
Yeah, man, I crank it up  
You'd probably punch my arm right now  
If you saw this tear rollin' down my face  
Hey, man, I'm tryin' to be tough

And Mama asked me this mornin'  
If I'd been by your grave  
But that flag of stone  
Ain't where I feel you, anyway

I drive you truck  
I roll every window down  
And I burn up  
Every back road in this town  
I find a field, I tear it up  
Till all the pain is a cloud of dust  
Yes, sometimes, I drive your truck

I've cussed, I've prayed, I've said goodbye  
I've shook my fist and asked God why  
These days, when I'm missin' you this much

I drive your truck  
I roll every window down  
And I burn up  
Every back road in this town  
I find a field, and I tear it up  
Till all the pain is a cloud of dust  
Yes, sometimes,  
Brother, sometimes, I drive your truck

I drive your truck  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
I drive your truck


End file.
